marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Silver Sablinova (Earth-901220)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-901220 | BaseOfOperations = Symkaria | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Symkarian | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Mercenary | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Danny Fingeroth; | First = What If? Vol 2 20 | HistoryText = In this reality, Spider-Man gets knocked out during the Spider-Slayer fight, and by the time he wakes up and saves Mary Jane, she has to be hospitalized. Her life is saved, and she says yes to Peter's proposal. However he began to have nightmares that make him realize he couldn't keep Mary Jane safe and decides to back off, leaving MJ at the altar. The whole thing has given Spidey a "mad on" and takes on the streets violently as an unhinged vigilante. However, crime fighting it's not enough for him, so he joins Silver Sable's agency seeking for more jobs. While working for her, Silver Sable had to step in to stop Spider-Man from being a little too anxious from time to time, but realizes that something’s eating him up from the inside, but she decides it isn’t her business. Eventually Peter decides to get back together with Black Cat and marries with her, but the marriage quickly fails when Black Cat's mistake reveals his identity to the Vulture and jeopardizes Aunt May's life. Mad at her, Spider-Man goes with Silver Sable to talk with her, he briefly goes over how his Uncle died, thus Sable sympathizes with him, given how she lost her mother -witness of her death-. She tells him that he shouldn’t let it harden him like it did her, but Spider-Man knows she’s plenty human under her colder exterior. Before the conversation can go further, Paladin busts in to tell Sable that they’re needed to fight some terrorists. Spider-Man and Silver Sable run into action. Elsewhere, the Vulture escapes from prison, only to be immediately cornered and brutally attacked. He mutters Spider-Man’s name before dying. During the havoc, Paladin shoots and Black Cat resulting in her death. Now widower Spider-Man continues to work with the supportive Silver Sable and eventually, romance blossoms between them and they began a serious relationship. The Watcher's leaves the future of their relationship under a veil of doubt, not revealing whether if their relationship will work out or not. ...he eventually does get past his mourning and goes back to fighting crime. He meets with Silver Sable both on the battlefield and in private. Who knows whether it’ll work out or not? But for the time being, Peter Parker and Silver Sablinova have each other and that’s enough. | Powers = | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Silver Sable of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}